


Fireside

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo has never had a s'more. McCree thinks that's an absolute tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

Hanzo liked the quiet of the night. He liked watching the stars, he liked listening to the wind through the trees, the crackle of the fire. It was in the simple silences of the night, without the noise of civilization present, where he often felt most at peace. If it weren't for the fact he was the one on watch duty at the moment, he would have let his eyes fall closed to just listen. 

It was a good thing he didn’t, because the silence of the night was ruined suddenly by the loud crinkling of some sort of candy wrapper or plastic something. Right. He’d forgotten he was on watch with McCree.

He let his eyes slide over to his companion and lover next to him on the log bench, raising an eyebrow as he watched McCree fumble with a bag of marshmallows, “What are you doing?”

McCree only grinned around where he was tearing into the plastic separating him from his treat with his teeth, spitting out the bit of plastic after succeeding, “I’m jus’ tryin’ ta enjoy a campfire classic Darlin’.”

“We’re on a mission, Jesse.” Hanzo had finally turned to face him, looking unimpressed, more so than usual, “This ‘camping trip’ is not for recreational purposes.” 

“A little fun never killed no one.” Hanzo was flashed one of McCree’s wide grins, and he scowled in response, “Aw, don’t be like that, Sugar. I’m gonna share.”

Hanzo only glanced at the other supplies McCree had brought, which seemed to involved chocolate and some sort of cracker, “Share what exactly?”

McCree only fixed him with a stunned expression, frozen in the middle of spearing a marshmallow onto a pointed stick. The blatant disbelief on his face was starting to make Hanzo a little self conscious before McCree finally spoke, jabbing the air in his direction with the marshmallow’d end of the stick. 

“Don’t tell me ya never had a s’more before.” the look on his face alone made it clear that Hanzo had unwittingly performed some sort of slight against him. 

“I do not even know what that is.” 

McCree only waved the marshmallow stick in his direction again, “That’s it. I’m makin’ ya a s’more and yer gonna eat it.” 

Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from curling his lip in disdain, “If you try to poison me with one of your strange food combinations again Jesse I swear—“

McCree had finally moved the marshmallow stick from Hanzo’s general direction to over the fire, though it didn't deter his attention from Hanzo just yet, and this time it was a metallic finger jabbed accusingly in his direction, “Hey! French fries dipped in chocolate ice-cream ain’t poison.” he waggled his finger when Hanzo moved to speak, “Not ‘nother word ‘bout that either. We’ve run that argument in ta the ground already. Now lemme just make ya a s’more.” 

Hanzo huffed but let McCree do as he pleased, turning his attention back to the woods and his actual job. Though he might have been watching McCree make whatever this ’s’more’ was out of the corner of his eye. 

“…Why do you have to burn the marshmallow?” he asked after McCree flipped the stick in his hand to heat the other side of the marshmallow.

It was McCree’s turn to sneer, “Ya don’t burn it. Only amateurs burn it. Ya toast it. Makes it nice an’ gooey in the centre and melts the chocolate when ya put it all together.” 

To make his point he removed the marshmallow from over the fire, grinning as he showed Hanzo the now apparently perfect golden brown marshmallow. Hanzo only raised an eyebrow. 

“I did not realize making this ’s’more’ was an art.” 

“It is an’ I’m a master.” McCree set about building the rest of the campfire treat, whistling as he did so.

He held out the finished s’more to Hanzo, who only eyed it warily before taking it from him. Ignoring McCree’s expectant look, he bit into it cautiously, chewed, and swallowed. 

“I am not fond of sweets.” Hanzo announced shortly after, “…but it was not that unpleasant.” 

He offered the rest of the s’more to McCree, who only shrugged and let Hanzo feed the rest to him, “Eh, ya tried it, that’s all I can ask for. ‘Sides it makes a bit o’ sense, yer sweet enough as it is already.” 

Hanzo just rolled his eyes, though his voice was lacking any bite when he spoke, “You are ridiculous.” 

“So ya keep tellin’ me.” and all Hanzo found himself wanting to do was kiss that smarmy grin off of the cowboy’s face. 

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before but I had to do it.


End file.
